Blog użytkownika:Opal WażkaNFGirl/Zupełnie zwyczajne Snoggletogg na Berk. Czyżby?
Pewnie i tak nie pójdzie mi dobrze, ale spróbuję. Tak wiele osób mi mówi, iż pisanie to moja mocna strona. Zatem niech zderzy się z innymi w rywalizacji! Na konkurs świąteczny. Wygląd... może w Dawn of the Dragon Racers? -Piękny poranek mamy dziś-ziewnęła Astrid, patrząc przez okno. Promienie słoneczne padały na zwały śniegu, co dawało efekt błyszczenia. Oblodzone ścieżki wiodące między domami były gładkie-była bardzo wczesna godzina. Blondwłosa wojowniczka spojrzała z wyrzutem na niebieską samicę Śmiertnika Zębacza. -Czemu mnie obudziłaś?! Dobrze wiesz, że wolę spać do dziewiątej!-krzyczała doń. Wichura, bo to było imię smoczycy, spoirzała na nią wielkimi oczami. -Zachowujesz się jak Szczerbatek, za dużo czasu ze sobą spędzacie-burknęła, nakładając futrzaną kamizelkę. Tylko na lot, ponieważ od okna wiało zimnem, a jej oddech zmieniał się w parę. -No chodź!-jej ulubienica, pławiąc się w szczęściu, wyskoczyła przez okno, i poczęła tarzać się w śniegu. Astrid, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, przekroczyła próg domu. -Oj tak, piękne to nasze Berk...-powiedziała cicho, nakładając siodło na smoczy grzbiet. Dwie przyjaciółki wystartowały-obydwu marzył się spokojny lot, wśród chmur, w ten Snoggletogg'owy ranek. * Siedemnastolatek, o brązowych włosach i przystojnej twarzy, przewrócił się z jednego boku na drugi, mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Dał się słyszeć zgrzyt metalu o drewno-to proteza jego lewej nogi, utraconej tego pamiętnego dnia, dwa lata temu. Na ustach młodzieńca błakał się lekki uśmiech-widocznie śniło mu się coś miłego. Naprzeciwko łóżka bruneta poruszyła się nieznacznie Nocna Furia, której z kolei brakowało lewej części ogona. Była ona zastąpiona specjalnie wyciętą płachtą, od której prowadziło parę linek-podchodziły one do metalowego strzemiona, wiszącego obok czarnego ciała smoka. Poruszył się mocniej, po czym otworzył oczy. Miały niesamowity, zielono-żółty kolor. Wstał chwiejnie, i przeciągnął się, niczym kot. Podszedł do chłopaka i szturchnął go nosem. -Jesze file-warknął niewyraźnie, okrywając głowę kocem. Zwierzak przewrócił oczami, i spróbował ponownie-tyle, że mniej delikatnie. Ale z porządanym skutkiem. Czkawka, bo tak się zwał, gruchnął o podłogę. -Ała!-zakrzyknął, masując sobie plecy. Zerknął spode łba na smoka, którego powstała sytacja bawiła. Parsknął gardłowym śmiechem, obserwując swojego jeźdźca. Ten zaś, gderając pod nosem uwagi i przekleństwa pod adresem swego wierzchowca, otworzył skrzynię, znajdującą się u nóg jego łóżka. Humor widocznie mu się poprawił-wywnioskować to można było z przyjaznego tonu, jakim zwrócił się do smoka. -Szczerbol, jak myślisz, założyć ten strój, co go od paru miesięcy ćwiczymy?-Szczerbatek zareagował nad wyraz radośnie, obśliniając połowę twarzy Czkawki. Ten, śmiejąc się, otarł ją rękawem, wyjmując odzienie. Pozapinał wszystkie paski oraz suwaki i upewnił się, czy wszystko wygląda jak należy. -No i jak, Mordko? Idziemy latać, czy najpierw coś przegryziemy? Bo mi kiszki marsza grają-potwierdziło to dosyć głośne burknięcie w okolicy żołądka.-Nie jadłem kolacji, bo szanowny pan zażyczył sobie dłuższy wieczorny lot-uniósł brew, patrząc na przyjaciela. Ten odpowiedział spojrzeniem mówiącym "No weź, nie bądź sztywniak!" -Ech. Można omówić takiej słodkiej mordeczce?-rzeczona "mordeczka" pokręciła przecząco głową.-No oczywiście, że nie!-rzekł wskakując na siodło. Wystartowali. * Dziwewczyna uniosła ręce do góry. Jej dłonie muskały delikatne chmury, rozpadajace się pod wpływem dotyku. Delikatny pęd powietrza wprawiał grzywkę Astrid w ruch, który mógłby być uciążliwy. Ale nie był, bowiem przyzwyczaiła się do tego rodzaju przeszkód. Do głowy wkradło się jej wspomnienie swojego pierwszego lotu na smoku. Bynajmniej, nie odbywała go sama. Siedziała za chłopakiem, w którym po dziś dzień była zakochana. Zmrużyła oczy, kładąc się na szorstkich łuskach przyjaciółki. Pogrążyła się w dość wstydliwych myślach, których nikomu by nie wyjawiła. Jej wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz to nowe obrazy i treści. W marzeniach patrzyła wprost na ukochanego, uśmiechając się błogo. * Ten sam chłopak, nieświadomy, że właśnie myśli o nim bardzo atrakcyjna dziewczyna, latał na smoku całkiem niedaleko od niej. Kruczoczarne skrzydła smoka przecinały ze świstem powietrze. Mięśnie znów napieły się i wystrzelił do góry. Tam się zatrzymał. Przyjaciele podziwiali wspaniały widok rozpościerający się pod nimi. Czkawka pogłaskał swego ulubieńca po szyi. -Zaczynamy?-szepnął cicho, schylając się do smoczego ucha.-Tylko musimy naprawdę wysoko wlecieć. Damy radę!-wyprostował się, tylko po to, aby za chwilę niemal położyć się na czarnym grzbiecie. -Dawaj!-wrzasnął wojowniczo. Szczerbatek stopniowo przyspieszał. Wreszcie się rozpędził. Temperatura cały czas malała. Takiej prędkości jeszcze żaden smok ani jeździec nie widział. Cóż, ta dwójka lubiła bić rekordy. Wielu innych by nie wytrzymało, jednak Nocna Furia była przygotowana na podobne wyczyny, a Czkawka uwielbiał ten zastrzyk andrenaliny, pęd powietrza i wszystko widziane z góry, tak małe. -Dobra, leeeeecęęęę!-ryknął absolutnie szczęśliwy chłopak, skacząc przez głowę Szczerbatka. Jego przyjaciel pomknął w doł za nim. Ach, wspaniałe to było uczucie! Poddawać się całkowicie sile grawitacji i szalonej gonitwie myśli, czy raczej ich strzępków. W umówionym wcześniej momencie brunet rozłożył wyglądające prowizorycznie skrzydła do szybowania. System nie był jeszcze doskonały, a oni nie zamierzali ryzykować. Po paru minutach chłopak szybko, acz niezdarnie wdrapał się na siodło. Na ich nieszczęście wszystko widziała Astrid. * -Thorze wszechmogący! Co on wyrabia?! Zabije się! A jeśli nie, to ja to zrobię za niego! Wichurka? Mogłabyś do naszych przystojniaczków podlecieć?-smoczyca predko pokonała dzielący ich dystans. Niestety, Szczerbatek błyskawicznie umknął. -A on gdzie?-spytała retorycznie, rozglądając się uważnie. -A on tu-usłyszała za plecami. Zobaczyła go. W nowym stroju prezentował się naprawdę świetnie. Potargane włosy delikatnie opadały na czoło, podkreślając hipnotyzująco zielone oczy. Ona spojrzała w nie i zaczęła się wydzierać. Jednak nie ze swoją zwykłą pasją, jak ze zdumieniem zauważyła. -Mogłeś zginąnć! Co, jakby coś się rąbnęło?! Co za głupi, cholerny pomysł ci do głowy przyszedł?!-on stał nieruchomo w milczeniu, przypatrując się blondynce. Ta skończyła już swój fascynujący wykład, lecz zaczęło boleć ją gardło. Powietrze było mroźne, a oni nadal byli dość wysoko nad ziemią. Chłopak gwizdnął krótko, a Szczerbatek pojawił się tuż obok. Z torby wiszącej nad prawym strzemionem wyjął małą buteleczkę. Bez słowa dał ją dziewczynie, ta upiła trochę płynu. Miał przyjemny, słodkawy smak. I ból gardła praktycznie przestał być odczuwalny. Oddała mu pojemnik, a on zrobił to samo, co ona. -Tak Astrid, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę-odezwał się wreszcie, wsakując na swojego smoka. Lekarstwo umieścił z powrotem w torbie. -Eee... no cześć-zapłonęła rumieńcem. Szczęście, temperatura skutecznie to usprawiedliwiała. -Wiesz, że jest wpół do szóstej? Normalnie słodko śpisz o tej godzinie. -Nie da się zaprzeczyć. Po prostu ktoś wpadł na pomysł...-tu spojrzała wymownie na Wichurę. -A jednak! Nie tylko ja mam w domu duże, wredne gadzisko-Szczerbatek zrobił oburzoną minę i podrzucił chłopaka. Przez chwilę całe jego ciało, włącznie z nogami znalazło się w powietrzu. -Ej, ty!-smok odpowiedział mu jedynie spojrzeniem "Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem?" Czkawka wywrócił oczami. -A masz zamiar w tym roku startować w zawodach sportów zimowych?-spytała zaciekawiona.-Jeszcze nigdy ci się to nie udało. -No-ponuro przyznał jej rację.-Ojciec się boi, że coś sobię zrobię w górach. On po prostu nie wie, ile naprawdę czasu tam spędziłem. -Bardzo dużo? -Hmm, no wiesz, ja...-urwał nagle.- O nie, panienko. Ta informacja jest tajna. Jedyne, co ci powiem, to, że długo pracowałem nad sprzętem. -Ok-wzruszyła ramionami.-A łyżwy też masz? Skinął głową. Popatrzył na dziewczynę. Wyglądała pięknie, jak zwykle. Poranne słońce wydobywało jasnożółte poblaski w jej włosach, tak bardzo podkreślając oczy. Były niebieskie, czasem szare. Kojarzyły mu się z oceanem; błekitny dniem, stalowoszary nocą. Oglądał się za nią okąd skończył dwanaście lat. Oczywiście, zważał na urodę i doskonale opanowany topór. Lecz jej oblicze twardej wojowniczki skrywało coś, co odkrył dwa lata temu, i był z tego bardzo dumny. Odkrył jej uczucia i wrażliwość. Była wspaniałą, wspierającą go przyjaciółką. Niestety, był w tym jednen kłopot. Od tamtego lotu prawdziwie się w niej zakochał. I nie wiedział, że ona też... Dziewczyna ziewnęła szeroko i popatrzyła w niebo. -Astrid? -Hmm? -Ty śpisz na tym smoku. Lepiej wracaj do domu-poradził. Przeniósł wzrok na Wichurę. Smoczyca kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w stronę Berk. błogą próżnią w mózgu dotarła do domu. Chwilę poszlifowała łyżwy, i próbowała też naostrzyć topór, lecz był wyszczerbiony i dziurawy. Podrzuciła go, robiąc niezadowoloną minę. To nie była ta sama broń, którą niegdyś straszyła Czkawkę. Wypuściła go z dłoni i legła na łóżko. Nim się obejrzała, spała. * Tymczasem, dwójka przyjaciół nadal penetrowała niebo, w nieustannym poszukiwaniu przygód. Robili to niemal cały czas-zajęcia w Akademi, spanie, czy jakiekolwiek inne, dosłownie przyziemne obowiązki jedynie przerywały ten wspaniały czas w przestworzach. Wylecieli właśnie z poplątanego labiryntu skalnego. Czkawka zatrzymał Szczerbatka na chwilę. -Poprawiliśmy się o trzy sekundy. Nieźle-poklepał Nocną Furię po szyi, przyglądając sie słońcu. Ustalał godzinę. -Za około dwadzieścia minut tata się obudzi. Wracamy, w te pędy!-zakrzyknął. Szczerbatek wystrzelił jak z procy, czy z innej broni. Byli bowiem oddaleni o prawie godzinę drogi od Berk. * Stoick Ważki zwlekł się z bardzo szerokiego łoża małżeńskiego. Ziewnął potężnie i narzucił ubranie. Zrobił parę szybkich ćwiczeń fizycznych, oraz pospiesznie rozczesał brodę. Ruszył do jadalni. Akurat schodził jego syn. Miał nowy strój i mocno potargane włosy, a pod jego oczami rysowały się delikatne worki. Świadczyło to o tym, iż dopiero wstał. -Siemasz tato. -Cześć synu. Jak się spało? -Dziękuję, świetnie-powolnym, ospałym krokiem poszedł do spiżarni, a opuścił ją z koszem ryb. Na to Szczerbatek widocznie się ożywił, ponieważ wcześniej miał senny wyraz pyska, po połowie będąc na jawie, a w połowie-we śnie. Zaczął pałaszować zachłannie pierwszego łososia, za to brunet pomógł rudemu przygotować śniadanie. Zrobili sobie jajecznicę i ciepłe mleko, oraz świeże pieczywo, które piekarka przyniosła godzinę temu. Z początku Czkawka pochłaniał z apetytem swoją podwójną porcję, zwolnił dopiero przy dokładce. -Tato... -Tak, słucham?-spytał, przeczuwając, co się święci."Pewnie znowu chce na parodniowy lot polecieć."myślał, wysilając mózg "już mnie denerwuje to, że zdaża się mu sypiać u Albrechta. Niby jesteśmy w zgodzie, ale i tak wolę go mieć przy sobie. A poza tym jest Snoggletogg, o nie, on zostaje tutaj." Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że chłopak coś do niego mówi. -Czekaj, jeszcze raz? -Czy mógłbym w tym roku wziąć udział w zawodach sportowych? Proszę. Nigdy mi jeszcze nie pozwoliłeś! -Prawda. Ale przecież i tak nie umiesz na niczym jeździć. -A tu się z tobą nie zgodzę-zrobił zagadkową minę.-Cały sprzęt mam u siebie w pokoju. -Tak?-uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.-No to po śniadaniu mi pokażesz. Chłopak kiwnął głową i upił nieco mleka. Kolejna porcja tajemniczo znikła z jego talerza, a on sam umył go i już miał ruszyć na górę, gdy zatrzymał go jego ojciec. -Czkawka?-spytał, przyglądając się mu. -Hm? -Fajny strój. -Dzięki. Niedawno go sobie zrobiłem. Jest ciepły i wygodny. No i świetnie lata się na smoku-Stoick wywrócił oczami przy ostatnim stwierdzeniu. No tak, latanie na smoku. On to cztał jako włóczenie się bez sensu po innych wyspach Archipelagu. No ale co zrobić. Przynajmniej jest w tym najlepszy, choć dużo też zależy od smoka. -A wiesz, co komu podarujesz?-Czkawka ponownie wyrwał go z rozmyślań. -Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałem-odparł niedbale, udając całkowite pochłonięcie zmywaniem patelni. Kątem oka zauważył, że brunet wzrusza ramionami i klepie swojego smoka po pysku. Ten właśnie skończył jeść, toteż podążył za nim. Spojrzał zaciekawiony na swojego przyjaciela, gdy dotarli na górę. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się mówić "Jakie zawody? Co tu jest grane?!" -Pokażę ci-sięgnął do tego samego kufra, z którego wcześniej wyjął kostium. Z środka wyciągnął wypolerowane, czarne narty, deskę snowboardową i łyżwy. Opowiedział, bardzo dokładnie, o tym, na czym polega rywalizacja. Okazało się, że ćwiczy od dziwięciu lat, lecz za każdym razem spotykał się z odmową ze strony ojca-twierdził on, że to zbyt niebezpieczne-stoki na wyspie Berk były bardzo strome. Sam Stoick złamał sobie rękę, ucząc się jeździć na desce-miał wtedy czternaście lat. Po prostu nie chciał dodatkowego osmieszenia dla syna. Czkawka polerował chwilę narty, i po chwili zastanowienia dorysował na obu oko Szczerbatka. Ten z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się czynnościom wykonywanym przez bruneta. Szczególnie cieszył się, gdy chłopak czyścił łyżwy; rzucały one poblaski na ściany, a on usilnie próbował je złapać. -A teraz patrz! Przygotowałem parę prezentów na Snoggletogg. Muszę je opakować. Chcesz swój w tym momencie?-Nocna Furia wyraziła swój entuzjazm, obśliniając czoło Czkawki. Wycierając z donośnym śmiechem ślinę swego ulubieńca sięgnął pod łóżko. Z mrocznych czeluści i podłóżówkowego kurzu wyłoniło się... siodło. Miało podszycie z miekkiego materiału, i było mniejsze, niż to stare. Szczerbatek powąchał je... i wyrwał mu je z ręki, po czym nałożył sobie na grzbiet. Wywalił język na wierzch i począł skakać, niczym szaleniec, po całym pomieszczeniu. -Czyli się podoba-smok pokiwał z zapałem głową. Parokrotnie obskoczył pomieszczenie i wyskoczył przez okno na dwór. --Poczekaj! Panie, stój no!-krzyknął i szybko dogonił przyjaciela. Przyglądał się mu chwilę i podszedł do niego. Przypiął nowe siodło, a stare włożył pod pachę. Machnął lekcoważąco ręką. -E tam. Rób co chcesz-tradycyjnie już obślinił Czkawkę i pobiegł, Bóg jedyny wie gdzie. Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko i wszedł do domu. Tam zderzył się z tatą. -O, gdzie idziesz?-Stoick westchnął. -Idę zrzegać parę kryzysów. Prawie połowa mieszkańców daje sobie prezenty w wigilię Snoggletogga, więc wiadomo, że dziś wybuchną spory. Jesteśmy Wikingami, no nie? To nasza natura. Kłótnie. Zamieszki. Robota dla wodza. Pa synek-brunet kiwnął głową. -Powodzenia-pomachał mu dłonią i szybko wbiegł na górę. Ponownie wyciągnął pare przedmiotów spod łóżka. Świeżo naostrzony topór, ciężki, kamienny młot, dwa hełmy i książka-nie trzeba było mówić, co jest dla kogo. Z jednej szuflad biurka wyciągnął wstążkę i obwiązał nią prezenty. Z cichym stęknięciem chwycił młot i zszedł na dół. Do domu Sączysmarka miał parę minut spacerkiem. Znalazł się u celu. Budynek nie wyróżniał się specjalnie od innych-domy na Berk były budowane według jednego, niezmiennego wzoru. Taka była tradycja, a poza tym łatwiej było odbudować się po dość niedawnych atakach. Czkawka stał pare metrów od drzwi."Wejść, czy nie wejść? O to jest pytanie."zastanawiał się. Nagle wpadł na genialny pomysł. Obszedł dom, i sam go sobie pogratulował. Bowiem był wytrawnym wspinaczem. Wiele razy ćwiczył wspinaczkę na drzewach, czy w górach. Tył domostwa Jorgensonów był jedynie lekko ośnieżony, nie oblodzony, ani oszroniony. Szpary miedzy sosnowymi belkami mogły zaoferowac świetne oparcie dla rąk i nóg. Z stęknięciem chwycił młot pod pachę i zaczął się wspinać. Po dwóch lub trzech minutach jego dłonie natrafiły ja parapet. "No, nie było lekko."stwierdził w myślach. "Ale się udało." Usiadł wygodnie i rozejrzał się po pokoju przyjaciela. Był mniejszy jego, i bardzo też zaniedbany. Po podłodze toczyły się przeróżne śmietki, a kurz pozbawiał deski podłogi soczystego, brązowego koloru. Lokator zachrapał donośnie i przekręcił się, trącając przy tym ręką swojego smoka. Ten zbliżył się do niej. Czkawka uśmiechnął się w duchu. Tak naprawdę, Sączysmarka i Hakokła łączyła serdeczna przyjaźń, jednak nie lubili tego okazywać. Podczas samotnych wypraw w przestworza widział, jak razem spędzali czas. Byli sobie wierni i lojalni. Chłopak zdecydował, że poduma o tym później. Zmrużył oczy, wycelował i rzucił, szybko opuszczając się pod parapet. Czarnowłosy zerwał się, słysząc huk. Rozejrzał się, lecz jego zaspany mózg nie pracował zbyt dobrze. Jak zwykle z resztą. Czkawka był bliski parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy chłopak potknął się o młot, wyglądało to przekomicznie. Sączysmark spojrzał na swój prezent i przeczytał dołączoną do niego kartkę. "Od Czkawki dla Sączysmarka. Wesołych świąt! PS Nie zapomnij obdarować swojego smoka jakimś drobiazgiem ;)" Wiking dopiero teraz zrozumiał. Podrzucił broń kilka razy, i z zadowoleniem odłożył ją na regał. Syn wodza stwierdził, że pierwszy etap misji ma za sobą. * Miał szczęście. Bliźniaki właśnie wychodziły z domu, dyskutując o czymś zażarcie. -Cześć!-krzyknął radośnie. Humor mu sprzyjał. -Heeej-odpowiedział Mieczyk, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. -Co jest?-spytała Szpadka, nakładając siodło na szyję Jota. -Mam coś dla was. -O, pokaż, pokaż!-blondynom zaświeciły się oczy, gdy brunet wyjmował dwa porządne, a za razem misternie wykonane hełmy. Rzucili stare na ziemię, a nowe nałożyli na głowę. Chłopak zauważył, że jest cięższy i twardszy, za to jego bliźniaczka z zdumieniem spostrzegła, że jej hełm wydaje się być bardziej dziewczęcy, a za razem również twardy. Z zachwytem gładziła chłodną stal. -W sumie-zaczęła. Chłopaki zwrócili ku niej zaciekawione twarze-to też coś mamy dla ciebie. -No tak!-krzyknął i plasnął się w czoło. Obaj pobiegli do domu. Powrócili z kulami wielkością przypominającą ludzką pięść. Okazało się, że w środku jest gaz Zebiroga Zamkogłowego i dwa krzemienie. Zademonstrowali użycie na pobliskim wozie. Eksplozja usmaliła bliźniaki od stóp do głów, ale byli zachwyceni. Zwłaszcza, że tak cudownie niszczycielski przezent spodobał się szefowi. Nieco przerażony Czkawka szybko się oddalił, lecz idąc do domu trafił na Śledzika. Wymienili się prezentami; grubas podarował mu nowy, bardzo praktyczny notatnik. Obydwu ucieszyły podarunki. Nagle poczuł, że coś przewraca go na ziemię. A czym było owe "coś"? Szczerbatkiem oczywiście. Liznął swojego jeźdźca po twarzy dając upust swej radości. -Idę po prezent Astrid, złaź ze mnie-warknął, czując mięsisty język na policzku. -A co takiego zamierzasz mi dać panie przystojny, hm?-brunet spostrzegł ostrza łyżew parę cali od swojego nosa. -Ty to zawsze wiesz, kiedy się pojawić, co?-jęknął, podnosząc się. -A to dla ciebie-uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W rękach trzymała zestaw farbek we wszystkich chyba kolorach. -Rany, dziękuję-zawahał się chwilę, po czym cmoknął dziewczynę w usta.-No chodź- pociągjął ją za rękę. Była zachwycona, gdy pokazał jej topór. Potem polecieli razem na Szczerbatku nad jezioro. Oboje przeżyli niezły szok, gdy ujrzeli, jak wspaniale jeździ ta druga osoba. Cały dzień spedzili na ślizgawce śmiejąc się z niezdarnego smoka, który chciał się do nich przyłączyć. Gdy wyczerpani udali się na spacer do wioski była noc. Chłopak wrócił do domu i przygotował się do snu. Wpatrując sie w gwiazdy spytał swego pupila: -No i jak ci minął dzień, stary? -Super. Cuda w tym piekle wyczynialiście, słowo-Czkawka podniósł się. Patrzył na smoka, jakby zobaczył ducha.-No co? W jedną noc na cały rok się tak dzieje... Do świtu rozprawiali. O wszystkim i o niczym, a wiking dowiedział się wielu nowych rzeczy. Gdy następnego dnia zbudził się doznał niemałgo zaskoczenia... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone